How Bad Could I Possibly Be?
by FieryFafar
Summary: Ever heard of The Once-ler? Well, meet The Silver-ler.


The beautiful land of Johto was gone.

The sky was gloomy with black clouds hovering above. Pokémon were seen frailly flapping their wings, a few Pidgeys unable to even focus right with thick smoke everywhere. Finally, one of the creatures weakly fell to the ground, his body crashing into one of the broken branches.

One tower stood tall among the barren environment. A red logo was painted on its peak, the alphabet 'R' glowed eerily under the dim glow of the murky evening. A young man was seen inside the tower. He sat on his big chair, silver eyes staring at the surrounding.

The more he stared, the wider his grin.

"Boss."

The voice of his grunt echoed inside his huge office. Using his foot, the young redhead twirled his chair that he faced the Rocket grunt. "What?" He asked in a bored tone, obviously annoyed that his moment was disturbed.

The grunt fidgeted in his posture. His eyes caught a slight glimpse of his boss' Pokémon. The big jaw Pokémon was curled into a ball at the far corner of the room, yet his one eye was opened, glaring at the terrified human. Gulping heavily like he just swallowed rocks, the man faced his boss. "H-here's today's statistics," he said slowly, not even bothering to hide the fear in his tone.

Silver raised an eyebrow. Lifting his legs until it landed on his desk, he nonchalantly answered, "Give."

The Rocket grunt quickly paced his steps. Once standing in front of the table, he handed him the files. Silver snatched it from the man's hands, silver eyes glaring in disgust. Huffing sourly, the redhead flipped opened the documents and looked at the graph.

Fortunately for the grunt's life, the rising statistics gave his boss a wide smile and a very good – and not so murderous – mood.

Silver let out a hearty laugh. His worker, however, bit the insides of his lips, confused on whether to laugh along or just stay silent.

Finally, Silver stopped and cast a sharp glare at the Rocket.

Once their eyes met, the blonde-haired man could feel his spine tingle in utmost fear.

"What are you still doing here?" Silver asked furiously. His legs swayed until his feet stomped the tiled floor. Banging one fist on the hard table, he yelled, "Get the fuck out of my office!"

The loud bang caused the grunt to yelp in fear. What's worst, he looked to the corner, only to see Feraligatr already awaken, standing up and crouching in attack position – the victim being him.

Without another thought, he turned around and frantically ran to the door like his life depended on it.

Seeing the idiotic scene, Silver couldn't help but laugh some more. "Weak," he said in a low chuckle. Throwing the file on the desk, Silver twirled his chair that he faced the glass wall again. The sky was getting darker. The land below was empty with only a few dead Pokémon sprawled around. The sea was tainted with thick goop and more corpses floating about. Trees were nowhere to be seen. Bushes, grass, not even a slight hint of root was present in the area.

He had done it. He had done the impossible. To him, people and Pokémon are weak. Only he is superior. Only he is the most powerful creature in all the land. Silver had taken over his father's role. And what's more, he had taken over the entire region.

What could he say? He was just a little boy with bigger dreams. All he did was doing things that came out naturally. How could people argue? He was just doing his job as the leader of Team Rocket; just following his destiny.

You could also say that he was building the economy.

The young man rose to his feet. His boots echoed in each step. His green tailcoat swayed as he moved forward. The young man clasped his gloved hands together behind his back. The top hat he wore was placed proudly on his head, like how a crown marked the superiority of a king.

Silver stood before the transparent wall. His silver eyes gleamed wickedly. His lips curved into a devilish smirk.

All the customers were buying Pokémon from him. The money was multiplying each second. The PR people were on his side and lying to protect him. Even the lawyers were denying his faults blindly.

_Who cares if a few Pokémon are dying?_ He selfishly thought without a single ounce of guilt. _Everything…All of this is so gratifying._

Finally, Silver looked up into the dark sky. With silver eyes wide in insanity and hands raised up in the air, he manically cackled, "_HOW BAD CAN THIS POSSIBLY BE?!_"

_**END.**_


End file.
